


In Time

by Anaquilibria



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Dumbledore watches Harry die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [my nameless Russian ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2522135/chapters/16429309). Just for fun; sorry for any mistakes — English is not my native language.  
> Betaed by sige_vic.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

It happens again.

Harry is eleven. He lies on the stone floor, his hand twisted strangely, small fingers spread wide as if trying to hold something, and behind a splash of fear — too late — Dumbledore hardly notices the burnt Quirrel's body aside.

He picks Harry up, almost weightless, and something shiny, blood-red falls with a soft tinkle — stupid useless stone, the key to immortality, senseless here next to Harry's lifelessly thrown back head. Dumbledore holds him tighter as if it could help.

Now Harry is seventeen and Dumbledore's here, invisible and unbodied, watching Harry, so incredibly brave, taking leave of his dead ones. He's so proud of him. I'm here, he wants to say, I'm here, nothing can scare you, Harry.

But all he does is a few steps when Avada Kedavra hits Harry's chest and Harry falls, stumbling, in the ghostly arms reached out for him, and another stone slides from his limp palm.

And Dumbledore puts Harry gently on the ground, cradling him — now in time.

Now it doesn't hurt for Harry to fall.


End file.
